


You Never Know

by Archangel777



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coming of Age, Dark Tony Stark, Homecoming, Horror, I promise to come back and edit, It's not Starker, M/M, Manipulation, Nerd Peter Parker, Non-Consensual Kissing, Teacher Tony Stark, loosely based on Summer of 84
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel777/pseuds/Archangel777
Summary: "Even serial killers live next door to somebody. If I've learned anything, it's that people hardly ever let you know who they really are. Just past the manicured lawns and friendly waves, inside any house, even the one across the street, anything could be happening and you'd never know. And that's the thing about this place. It all might seem normal and routine, but the truth is that small towns are where the craziest shit happens. You never know what might be coming around the corner."Or After the death of his uncle, Peter Parker and his aunt move to the small town of Dryden, New York. Peter and his new friends soon try to prove that their teacher and neighbor Mr Stark, is a cold blooded killer with an obsession for taking advantage of 15 year old boys. Along the way things get complicated, and no one is as innocent as they appear.





	1. Best Bitches

Dryden, New York. August, 2019

“Even serial killers live next door to somebody. If I've learned anything, it's that people hardly ever let you know who they really are. Just past the manicured lawns and friendly waves, inside any house, even the one across the street, anything could be happening and you'd never know. And that's the thing about this place. It all might seem normal and routine, but the truth is that small towns are where the craziest shit happens. You never know what might be coming around the corner.”

Peter tossed popcorn into his mouth, he looked up from his seat on the floor to face MJ, “I think that’s the longest soliloquy you’ve given since I moved here.”

It was their one-month-friend-anniversary, the day MJ so lovingly called “best bitches day”. They were wearing the matching sweats and over sized T-shirts MJ bought just for the occasion, The sweats were for the school MJ and him would be going to when the school year started and the T-shirts were for Of Monsters and Men, a band they both liked. 

Peter got them matching key chains of a broken heart. If you put the two halves together it said best friends forever. He found them at the only gas station in town. He got them as a joke, but MJ put it on her key ring as soon as she unwrapped it.

She adjusted her over sized shirt and lightly pushed his shoulder and rolled her eyes, “They are master manipulators Peter. That’s why Dexter gets away from everyone.” She pressed play and the main theme started to play. Peter and MJ met when he moved to Dryden, New York a month ago, they were fast friends despite MJ’s appearance of reluctance. Dexter had become their thing. All summer they end their adventures by going to MJ’s and watching an episode.

“What do you mean by ‘If I’ve learned anything?’ Do you think that one of our neighbors is a serial killer?” Peter scoffed.

“Maybe. And don’t pretend to know me. We met literally a month ago. I know everything about this town.” MJ didn’t look away from the screen.

“I lived in Queens. The apartment across the hall was a meth lab. I think I know crazy, Everyone here is totally mundane, it’s so normal it’s almost painful.” Peter stated with his mouth full.

“Meth is different from murder, moron.” MJ shrugged.

Peter snatched the remote from MJ’s hands and paused just as Micheal C Hall was giving his opening monologue about Dexter’s dark passenger, “Then who? Who in this tiny town is a murder?”

Without hesitation MJ replied, “Mr. Stark, across the street.”

Peter busted out laughing, “He is a high school teacher. I mow his lawn. There is no way he’s a killer.”

“The perfect cover.” MJ states as if it was the most obvious statement in the entire world, “Don’t you know you’re a target? He asked you to come mow his lawn so he can gain your trust. He’ll lure you in then BAM!” she claps her hands in his face for emphasis, “like a venus flytrap he will close his jaws and you’ll be trapped.”

“Dryden is the last place to hide. It’s too small, everyone knows everyone. If one person goes missing then it’s over.” Peter argues

“That’s why he goes to Ithaca, dummy.”

“Just because some 15 year old went missing from Ithaca, really? He could have family there or something. Maybe a second job, teachers don’t get paid much.”

“Peter, kids all over the county go missing every couple of years. They are all skinny, white, fifteen year old boys with brown hair. That is a victim profile, “ She pauses for dramatic affect, “Serial killers have a victim profile.”

Peter looks out the window behind MJ on the couch, Mr Stark was leaving his house in sweats, going for a run. There was no way Stark was a killer. He was just like everyone else who was born and raised in Dryden, “If I lived in this county my whole life, I would run away too.” Peter turned to the screen. Just as he was about to press play MJ smacks the back of his head, “Ouch!”

“Ever heard the Small Town Murder podcast? Serial killers are almost attracted to places like Dryden.” MJ argued.

“Those killers get caught! That is why Jimmy and James have access to the court records! If Mr Stark was like those guys on Small Town Murder, he’d be caught by now.”

“Just press play,” MJ mutters.

“You can’t be serious? You know that I’m right.” Peter said.

“Peter, you are an idiot, it’s pointless to argue about it, especially when I am so clearly correct.” If snark was tangible, Peter would be soaked in it, “Press play.”

“I was just about to.” He turned Dexter back on and rubbed the back of his head and questioned why he ever befriended Michelle Jones in the first place.

“I’m just trying to keep you safe form pedophiles and murderers, Parker.” It was as if she was reading his mind, “How you survived in New York City without me is a mystery.”

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend.”

“I’m your only friend, and Ned doesn’t count because he is living it up in New York.”

Peter laughs. Ned and MJ would get along great when he came to visit over fall break, but until then MJ would continue to insist that she was the one and only friend in his life. To be fair, Peter was extremely awkward and probably wouldn’t have any friends in Dryden if MJ hadn’t taken pity on the new kid. 

“I promise I won’t get murdered, MJ.”

She chuckled and threw popcorn at him, “When I am looking at your picture on the back of a milk carton I’ll kill you.”

“You can’t kill me if I’m dead!” Peter protests.

“For all you know, I could perform a satanic ritual to resurrect and murder you.” MJ plainly stated.

“You told me that you’re Catholic.” Peter returned fire and threw popcorn at her.

“Correction, I was baptized as a catholic when I was a baby and unable to protest. I think that satanism is my true religion.” Her face was relaxed, as if she wasn’t joking.

“Last week you said you were going to become Hindu. Satanism is like… the exact opposite of Hinduism.” 

MJ snorted, “Don’t tempt me, you haven’t seen my dark side.”

Peter grinned, “So Mr Stark isn’t the killer in Dryden, you are?”

MJ smiled back, “You never know, Parker. Anyone could be spinning a web of friendly waves, and lies.”

Peter groaned, “You are impossible!”

“I’ll bet that if there’s a killer in Dryden, I could figure it out.” MJ says.

“Not without my help!” Peter protests.

“I’ll humor you,” MJ said, “Every Batman needs their Robin, after all.”

“Michelle Jones! I am no sidekick!” Peter protested.

“You are SUCH a sidekick!”

Peter and MJ laughed, “I’m Batman!” Peter did his best to make his voice low and gravelly, like Christain Bale’s.

“No!” MJ giggled, “I’m Batman!”

The rest of the night was spent with the two of them giggling and muttering “I’m Batman” during their mini marathon of Dexter on Netflix.

***

Peter loved late summer nights, but he felt nervous as he passed the houses on MJ’s street, Peter lived one street over, behind Mr Stark. As he walked he thought about the topic of conversation that he and MJ had. Serial killers.

Peter knew he was never completely safe when he lived in Queens, druggies, thieves, and murderers littered the streets. Who knows how many bad things happen in darkened allies in New York? But it is the city that never sleeps, someone was always there. Dryden, however was completely silent, almost like a ghost town when the sun sets. 

Sometimes Peter missed the city. Shining lights and loud noises. It felt alive, vibrant and humming with energy. There was always something to do or see. It was breathtaking, even to Peter, who was born and raised a Queens native. At least until the incident, then it was “Goodbye Brooklyn” , and “Hello Dryden” To Peter Dryden was too quiet. The town had a set curfew, It was as if all the batteries died. Only the faint sounds of the wind rustling tree branches and chirping insects could be heard, along with the gentle smack of his converse on the clean pavement beneath him.

It made the move awful. Sure he and his aunt May moved out of a cramped apartment and into a house, the school was better out here, Peter has a bit more freedom,May gets paid more at the hospital in Ithaca, and everyone knows everyone. But it made Peter uneasy. Like, he was at the beginning of a slasher horror flick.

He rubbed his sweaty palms on the cotton of his sweats. If someone snatched him up he was going to die in his best-bitches outfit. That would really drive home MJ’s argument. It was hot out, but not overly so. The sunset hours ago, so the street was eerily illuminated by the light at the end of the street. Peter picked up the pace, MJ’s jesting started to echo in his head: “They are all skinny, white, fifteen year old boys with brown hair. That is a victim profile.” 

Peter abruptly came to a halt, he turned around MJ did offer to let him sleep over, her parents didn’t mind as long as he was on the couch. But then he’d have to explain that she freaked him out. Humiliating. He didn’t want to have to explain the fear, the anxiety, the incident. No! Subconsciously he ran his hand along his watch, Ben’s watch. Peter didn’t want to lose the only friend in Dryden. He didn’t want to start school without an ally.

He turned back toward the streetlight.

When he saw a figure jogging towards him.

Everyone always talks about fight or flight. How in a crisis you either run for safety or stand and fight for survival, but no one ever mentions freeze. How you panic and time slows down for you but speeds up for the threat. Like the threat headed towards Peter.

Surprisingly, the figure slows to a walk, “Peter Parker?”

A hand landed on his shoulder and snaps him out of his panic attack, the figure is close enough now for Peter to make out who it is, “Mr Stark?”

The older man smiled, he must have been returning from his nightly jog. He was sweaty and out of breath, “You walking home?”

Dryden, everyone knows everything about everyone. That should be the town slogan.

“Yes sir.” Peter said, just above a whisper.

“You can just cut through my backyard, Peter. It’s faster and safer than walking all the way around, plus you can check the lawn...see if it needs mowing.”

Peter gave a small smile, “Thank you, sir. But I really don’t want to impose.”

Mr Stark gave his back a pat, “It’s really no trouble.” The teacher wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and together they walked up to Mr Stark’s house.

It was a big house for just one man, in Peter’s opinion. Then again, he lived in a 500 square foot apartment with his aunt for the last few years, so he isn’t used to wide spaces. Instead of being invited in, Mr Stark let them in through the gate next to the driveway.

The yard was dark, but Peter had mowed the grass, so he knew that the vegetable garden was on the other side pushed up in the front corner of the yard, against the house, right outside Mr Stark’s kitchen window. There was an apple tree in diagonal from the garden that Peter could use to help him get over the fence, as well as a few small flower beds that Mr Stark still hadn’t planted in. 

It was different in the dark. Haunting, almost. 

Then who? Who in this tiny town is a murder? “Mr. Stark, across the street.”

Peter felt nervous again. Would his aunt hear his screams? As they walked through the garden he imagined what could happen. Mr stark could easily lock him in the shed and use any number of seemingly harmless tools to kill him.

But they strolled right passed it toward the shared fence between their yards, “Feel free to hop over anytime.” Mr Stark said, then he turned away and started to walk to his door. From the porch he called, “Good night, Peter.”

With that he was gone, like he never appeared.

Peter rolled his eyes, he was an idiot. They were watching Dexter. Of course MJ would try to make him nervous. That’s what friends do, mess with each other.

He sighed and clamored up into the apple tree and hopped over the fence into his yard. Peter landed in the grass with a soft thud. The only thing MJ was right about was that he was a moron. Mr Stark was really nice, there is no way he’d hurt anyone, let alone be a cold blooded killer. No one is that good of a liar. Peter knows insanity, he saw it the night of the incident, Mr Stark was nothing like the man in that alley.

Peter took a deep breath, grabbed his keys by the best friends forever key chain and let himself into the house.


	2. Before Class

The first day of school came far too soon for Peter's liking. Sure, at his school in Queens he was at the top of the gifted program and involved in Academic Decathlon. He loved school, learning new things and spending time with Ned. But now the idea of setting foot inside the old, brick, one story building made him queasy.

He met MJ at the end of her street. Her hair was pulled out of her face, she wore a pair of denim shorts with long white socks. She also donned a yellow shirt with little daisies and the words "stay trippy little hippy". She wore her keys on a lanyard, her best friends forever keychain shining in the morning light.

"You know that your shoes are falling apart, right?" MJ said.

Peter looked down at his converse, "So what?"

MJ smiled, "Flash is going to tear you apart."

Peter had heard of the infamous Flash all summer, the only thing he really knew was that he was the son of a city councilman, and that he would hate Peter at first sight, according to MJ at the very least. Peter trusted MJ and her opinion, she lived in Dryden her whole life, she was like a spirit guide in this unknown world of tiny towns.

Peter tugged on his backpack strap, "Lets just go."

"Peter, in the nicest way possible, you look homeless."

He looked down again, his jeans were ripped at the knees, but not on purpose, his shoes were held together by duct tape, and he was wearing an old t-shirt with tiny holes just above the bottom hem. It read "Queens High School for the Sciences".

"Thanks, MJ." 

They started walking side by side down the sidewalk towards the High School. The morning light filtered through the trees and onto the pavement. As they walked, more and more kids seemingly materialized onto the sidewalk behind and ahead of them.

They were all grouped up with friends, chatting excitedly about what this year had to offer. Peter was so grateful to have MJ at his side, without her he'd be alienated.

"So, the first thing we do is find your locker, then mine, and then we’ll head to homeroom.” MJ had gone with Peter and May to the school, and helped him pick classes, so they would see each other as much as possible, “We then won’t see each other for the first two periods, we’ll meet up for English. Lunch, and then Mr Stark’s fourth period class, then we’ll be done with the first A day of the year.”

“You’re not in my English class.” Peter reminded her. He kicked a pebble as he walked.

“No but I am across the hall. Honestly, it’s like everything I say goes in one ear then out the other.” She kicked his pebble into the street.

They made it onto the school grounds, they lived in the neighborhood behind the school, so they got to walk across the field, the dew from the grass reflected the sunlight, and the blades bowed softly in the morning breeze. 

“MICHELLE!” 

The duo stopped, and Peter turned to his left, a girl with blonde hair was charging towards them, “Keep your head down and walk fast.” MJ said.

“MICHELLE!” she was getting closer.

“She really wants to talk with you,” Peter pointed out.

“Gwen Stacy is the bane of my existence. Now move!” MJ shoved him but it was too late, the blonde, Gwen, had caught up. She was wearing a black and yellow striped shirt with a jean skirt, she wore black converse, that were in much better shape than Peter’s.

A little out of breath she said, “It’s been too long, Michelle Jones. Summer Camp was so boring without you!”

MJ smiled, and chuckled. Under her breath she muttered, “Not long enough.”

“Who is this?” She turned her gaze to Peter.

“This is the Robin to my Batman.” MJ glared at Gwen, the blonde didn’t notice she was too busy sticking her hand out for Peter to shake.

“I’m Peter.” He grabbed her hand and she shook it, slowly, she looked him up and down as if she was trying to absorb every bit of this moment. “I just moved here.”

“From where?”

“Queens.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Peter from Queens. Are you a sophomore?” She was still shaking his hand. Why was she still shaking his hand? Peter looked over her shoulder to MJ, as if to say: What do I do?

MJ nudged Gwen with her elbow, and the other girl seemed to realize just how long she had been holding his hand, “Peter is in our grade, but he has an IQ of 163. So, I don’t know what he is still doing in high school.”

Gwen blushed and bit her lip, “Wow, smarty pants.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, I have free study periods, so I can finish my degree while I go here.”

“I’m graduating with an associates too!” Gwen smiled, all her attention on Peter, MJ behind her held her fist up and pretended lie she was punching the shorter girl.

“That’s cool.” Peter smiled.

MJ jumped in, “He already has all his credits for an associates degree, Peter here is graduating with a bachelors, he went to a really fancy schools in queens--”

“They weren’t that fancy, really I just--”

“He was doing college classes in middle school. Really he is way--

“It ‘s not that big of a deal--”

“...too smart for you.” Peter glared at MJ

Gwen’s smile faded while MJ and Peter talked over each other, “Well, I better get going, find my locker and all that.” She gave a small wave as she walked away. Peter watched her walk into the building with a bunch of other students.

“You didn’t have to be so rude, MJ.”

“She isn’t a good person, Peter. She takes advantage of wide-eyed innocent boys and she wants to do the same to you. I am protecting you. For a genius you are a moron.”

Peter rolled his eyes as they started walking side by side again into the building. Peter felt his chest tighten, he wasn’t going to let the anxiety control him. Not today, he had to push through it and make it through the day, it was bad enough being the new kid. He didn’t want to be labeled as a freak on the very first day.

“I just don’t understand why you had to be so mean.” Peter said.

“I can’t let you jump into water with a siren, that’s just being a bad friend.” MJ held the first door, into the airlock, open for Peter and he held the door, into the hallway for her. She muttered something about the beauty of instant karma. They stayed in step as they walked the linoleum floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Just wanted to let you know I am basing the High School off my own, so they have an A-day/B-day schedule. I have no idea how many High Schools across the U. S. or in other countries do that, but that's what I'm doing... so yeah...


End file.
